


未开化情色

by CocoButterKiss



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoButterKiss/pseuds/CocoButterKiss
Summary: 腐向同人短平快 只是想写黄黄游展开！骑乘预警！没有#入情节作者觉得帕梦帕无差 大概偏梦帕一点？





	未开化情色

**Author's Note:**

> 腐向同人  
> 短平快 只是想写黄  
> 黄游展开！  
> 骑乘预警！  
> 没有#入情节作者觉得帕梦帕无差 大概偏梦帕一点？

“Emu！早上好！”

“恩…好…”

“恩?！什么?！”

清晨还顺眼惺忪的永梦撩开被子，居然发现帕拉德的一张灿烂笑脸出现在自己的双腿之间?！而且要命的是他晨勃了，挺立着的那根东西就紧紧挨着帕拉德爽朗的笑颜。

“这个…是要这样做么。”

帕拉德不由分说地打开了他的双腿，直接用嘴含住他的阴茎。

“啊…啊！帕拉德！”

他的手在永梦的大腿内侧不安分地摩挲，而舌头在舔弄吸吮永梦最为敏感的一部分，一双眼睛饶有兴趣地观察他宿主的反应。

果不其然，永梦很快就败下阵来，眼神因上涌的情欲而涣散。帕拉德见状心满意足，便吐出挺立着的那根东西，牵连出的津液还来不及擦去。

“怎么样 Emu？”

帕拉德笑得一派率直天真 ，对他而言这样的行为只是好玩、有趣，不掺杂什么叫人面红耳赤的特殊意味。那是未经道德伦理规训，未经公序良俗塑造的天然。

可宝生永梦不一样，他是健全的成年男性，化身成虎视眈眈的野兽。面对伏在自己腿间的帕拉德，他嗅到极致的下流，并为此倒吸一口冷气。单纯的帕拉德在他眼里如此甜蜜而饱含邪恶。

“帕拉德好色哦。”

永梦直起身，把帕拉德拉近，撩开刘海亲吻他的额头，同时另一只手顺势抓住帕拉德，引导他的手心抚摸上自己的性器，低低地发出破碎而满足的喘息。

帕拉德大概是碰到了什么好地方，永梦情不自禁地开始亲吻他，缠绵地碾过他每一寸的唇舌，手掌不自觉得覆上他的腰际，撩开贴身的线衫一路向上。

舌头的触感，手掌的热度，还有太近太近的永梦的气息…帕拉德的心在雀跃。他停止手下爱抚的动作，略显强硬地把永梦推倒在床上，开始自顾自地一件件宽衣解带。

突然从快感中抽离的永梦有些不满，他堪堪支起身，还没反应过来:“你干嘛现在脱衣服?”

“永梦不想做全套吗?”

他笑着跨坐到永梦身上，褪去最后一件衣物，轻轻丢到一旁。那健壮的肉体，紧实的腰腹，大张的双腿，暴露在永梦灼热难耐的视线中。

“来玩吧。


End file.
